Unfortunately, similar to dental hygiene, taking care of one's skin can be a dangerous, difficult, laborious, and even painful task. Teenagers and even some adults are plagued with acne related skin issues, often causing red bumps, pimples, blackheads, whiteheads, or other pus-filled skin protrusions. The recommended avenue to resolve these skin blemishes is to remain patient, waiting for the pimple or blackhead to pop or recede on its own. However, this is rarely the case. It is far more common for a person to get impatient with the healing process, and attempt to pop or deflate the pimple or other blemish far before the healing process is completed. This is disadvantageous due to the increased risk of infection created by a forced break in the skin's surface, releasing contaminants that could spread an infection. Squeezing a pimple can force the bacteria-containing fluids through the layers of the surrounding skin, facilitating the spread of infection. Additionally, pimples should not be deliberately popped because of the increased risk of creating a visible scar through the break in the skin. Despite these reasons, it is fairly common for individuals to get impatient with the natural, slow healing process of these skin issues, and to simply pop the protrusion deliberately in order to relieve the swelling and pain, or simply for aesthetics reasons.
Unfortunately, many times when individuals attempt to do this, the condition is often worsened. The area surrounding the condition becomes red from skin irritation due to the violent skin popping, be it through squeezing the protrusion, or through pushing down on it with the hand or other blackhead removal tools. If there were a simple way in which individuals or animals could have their skin protrusions popped, or to have the often painful pressure within them released, while minimizing the risk of infection, relief could be experienced, and the healing process of these skin issues could be expedited.
Thus, there is a need for a device that could safely and easily extract detriment from an individual's or animal's pores, providing relief of the pressure, without exasperating the condition and spreading the infection.